about a girl
by sofia94
Summary: someone shows up on your doorstep what do you do? a note a love and a wicked woman see story please be nice first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I was in my room reading when there was a knock on my door I opened it just a crack so I could see who It was but there was no one there I opened the door completely and looked around there was no one there I stepped out and looked around again then something green fell from the roof and landed on top of me covering me completely I let out a muffled scream then everything went black…

When I woke up I was on the couch and beast boy was beside me staring at me mouth agape

"what"

He didn't say anything he simply pointed down so I followed his finger and noticed he was pointing at me I looked myself up and down but I couldn't figure out what he was looking at then it struck me what was I wearing I looked down again just to make sure

Yes I saw right I was wearing a tank top which was about a size too small and a mini skirt which was practically a belt I blushed so much I got up and opened my mouth to speak but beast boy fell on the floor laughing for robin had just come in I turned around and stared at him

"yes"

I forced back a laugh because the look on robins face was hysterical I got up and walked by him and swung my hips just a bit so he turned around and stared at me as I went down the hall and into my room I ran into my room and got my camera and came out of my door and shouted robin to make him turn around and he gave me that look again and FLASH I took a photo

"ohhh that ones for keeps"

I said smugly I went back into my room and printed out the picture I stuck it in my scrap book…


	2. Chapter 2

There was the sound of the door bell ringing I looked out of my window to see who it was but I couldn't see them they were either a child or they were invisible. Nobody was answering the door so I got up to answer it when I got there I opened it and almost screamed there was a girl about 13 she was pale and had dark brown hair which covered most of her face and red eyes she wore a pair of baggy jeans and a hoodie she had a duffel bag on her back…

"um hi"

the girl pulled out a piece of paper as she did I caught a glimpse of her face properly it was covered in cuts and bruises

"erm are you ok"

The girl only nodded I looked down at the paper and read

'dear teen titans

Would you be so kind as to take this little brat she is so dangerous she has anger issues could you please take care of her

yours madam ross'

ok so a little girl has turned up on the doorstep with a letter saying take her in what do I do I have 3 options:

say sorry I cant take you in and turn her away (no that's heartless)

take her in without the others knowing (no they would find out and throw her out)

call robin and see what he thinks she should do (yeh that's what I should do)

"hang on 1 second little girl raven calling robin raven calling robin"

"yo Rae watts up"

"put robin on now"

"ok jeez"

"Err hi"

"Door now" I shut off my communicator a minuet later robin came to the door

"Hey raven what's wroooh that" he crouched down to the girls eye level she was quite short for her age "hey little girl what are you doing here" and the girl replied it was the first time I heard her speak

"My names not little girl its sapphire" she snapped

"ok then sorry sapphire what are you doing here" she snatched the note off of me and gave it to him he read it and said in a small voice "come in" the girl came in and she turned around and said "im hungry"

"Well then follow me" and she actually came quietly she followed us up to the kitchen where Starfire was cooking her poison…I mean pudding. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing a video game so I led her over to the kitchen and when star looked up and saw that we had brought the girl with us she ran over and hugged her "ohhh what an adorable little child I must know whose she is and I must get her a change of clothes"

"Erm star your squishing her" star gasped and let go and ran off to get her a change of clothes

"Cyborg come and make some waffles sapphire is hungry" Cyborg slowly came over and started to make them as he was working I plied this strange red eyed girl with questions such as 'where do you come from' 'why are you here' 'what do you expect us to do with you' her answers were ones I would expect myself to answer they were simply things like 'the orphanage' 'dunno' 'dunno' well that got me far didn't it not…


	3. Chapter 3

After sapphire had eaten I took her to the spare room and set her up to go to sleep her got into bed and said sleepily "nite nite Rae" I turned around to see her but she had already fallen asleep…

The next day I decided to have a look at her bruises and cuts

"Hey sapphire can I have a look at the cuts you have"

"I guess which ones you want to see"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you want to see the ones on my back, my legs, arms, face or stomach?"

"Would you mind me looking at all of them?"

"no go ahead" and she lifted up the top of her hoodie to show a massive slit going straight across her stomach and a lot of little cuts going everywhere she turned around and lifted the back of her hoodie up there was three great long deep cuts running the full length of her back she then rolled up her jeans so I could look at her legs they were covered in deep cuts and bruises she rolled down her jeans and rolled up her sleeves so I could get a closer look they were not as bad but I looked as if she had tried to slit her wrist a couple of times but had always gotten caught and had been stopped she rolled down her sleeves and pulled her hair back it was just as I expected covered with cuts and bruises some even getting infected.

"Ok now you've seen them do you want to add to my collection?"

"Excuse me"

"Well madam ross said you would hurt me even more than she did"

"Oh did she well im not going to hurt you but I am going to get Starfire to change your clothes oh and how exactly did you get these cuts and I would like the truth"

"well the ones on my face are from the other children beating me up and the ones on my arms are the ones I did myself the ones on my legs are where madam ross set her dogs on me and the one on my stomach are from her trying to kill me and the ones on my back I was attacked by well I don't know exactly what"

"Oh well ok" I led her to stars room and I knocked "hey star can you please get new clothes for sapphire for me please"

"I believe i am as you say it busy as a bee"

"Oh well I guess I will have to get you some clothes" she nodded she started walking but she tripped and grabbed hold of my cloak and dragged me down with her…..

"Im sorry im sorry"

"For what being a cluts"

"Wait your not going to hurt me"

"What no of course not" she said nothing more as we went to the mall we got her some new clothes and some other nice things like books, cds and some other bits and bobs

As they were going home they got into conversations about who they liked

"well there was this boy at this orphanage I really like him but madam ross doesn't own him her boyfriend owns him and he brought him to show off to us and the man said nobody would ever want him because he is such a terror that nobody could ever take him in or at least nobody would ever want to but he is a really nice boy I really like him I just wish I could meet him again someday"

"well maybe someday you will"

"no I wont he is probably back at his orphanage crying and begging not to be hurt too much"

"why would he be doing that"

"because that's what all orphanage owners do they hurt you and then they send you on your way to deal with life"

"oh well that's not fair now is it maybe I can talk with a few people about things like this"

"no the only way you can get out of the orphanage is if your adopted" I thought about that for a while as we got back to the tower I had a little talk with Cyborg as sapphire was asleep i crept into sapphires room and gently woke her up I told her to get dressed and come with me she did it without a fuss I transported us to the orphanage and there was madam ross waiting for us

"so come to give the little brat back well she knows what will happen if we are forced to take her back"

Sapphire hid behind my cloak

"you know what we came here for now let us see them" she went quiet after that she led us to her office and set out some pictures of the boys she had there with their names underneath…


	4. Chapter 4

"which one is the boy you met sapphire"

She pointed to a picture with the name onix underneath it I looked up at madam ross expectantly she called him and he came in sapphire jumped up

"onix" she screamed

"s..sapphire is that you"

"yes onix its me oh I missed you " they were both wrapped up in each others arms then she suddenly looked up at his face his dark brown hair was covering his face she pulled back some of his hair to see his face there was a slit going right across his cheek.

"oh onix I told you it would get infected didn't I"

He said nothing he just bowed his head in answer but she seemed to know what he meant

"oh onix when will you listen to me"

He just shrugged then they were pulled apart by madam ross who very rudely pulled them apart by the scruffs of their necks.

"back with you brats back to your chores boy brat" and she threw him out of the room and she pointed us to the door

"so much for friendly environment"

She simply nodded and bowed her head but I could tell she was holding back tears. As soon as we got through the front door she sped up and ran to her room and flung herself on the bed and burst out crying while I went and had another little chat with Cyborg he had agreed with me so we went on a little trip to the orphanage and came back with one more than they had when they left…..


End file.
